Serotonin 5-HT2C receptor is one of the receptors of the biological transmitter serotonin, which is distributed mainly in the central nervous system and controls many physiological functions in vivo. A representative example is the control of appetite. It has been demonstrated in a study using rodents that stimulation of the central serotonin 5-HT2C receptor decreases eating behavior, resulting in decreased body weight. It has also been reported that, in human as well, administration of a serotonin 5-HT2C receptor activator suppresses appetite and decreases body weight (see non-patent document 1). In addition, it has been demonstrated in a rat test using a serotonin 5-HT2C receptor activator that stimulation of the central serotonin 5-HT2C receptor suppresses depression-related behaviors (see non-patent document 2), and has also been reported to be effective for many central nervous diseases such as anxiety etc. (see non-patent document 3). The serotonin 5-HT2C receptor is also highly expressed in the parasympathetic nucleus and motor neurons in the sacral spinal cord, and is considered to control the peripheral nervous functions (see non-patent document 4). It has been reported that when a serotonin 5-HT2C receptor activator is administered to rats, penile erection is induced (see non-patent document 5), and urethral resistance is increased (see patent document 1); all these actions are attributed to stimulation of the serotonin 5-HT2C receptor in the sacral spinal cord. For serotonin 5-HT2C receptor activators, many clinical applications are likely, with particular expectations for anti-obesity drugs, anti-depressants, anti-anxiety drugs, therapeutic drugs for male erectile dysfunction, and therapeutic drugs for stress urinary incontinence and the like.
In addition, a serotonin 5-HT2C receptor activator is useful as a drug for the prophylaxis or treatment of diseases caused by prolapse of organ from the normal position due to weakening of pelvic floor muscles, for example, organ prolapse (e.g., pelvic organ prolapse, genital prolapse, uterine prolapse, bladder prolapse, rectal prolapse, urethral prolapse, urethral hypermobility, enteroceles, rectoceles, cystoceles, laceration of perineal body, pelvic floor hernia etc.) (see, for example, patent document 2).
“Pelvic organ prolapse” is a disease wherein the anterior wall of the vagina, the posterior wall of the vagina, the uterus, the vaginal stump after hysterectomy or the urinary bladder descends and protrudes beyond the vaginal orifice, and further, rectal prolapse is characterized by the symptom of descent and protrusion from the anal area of the rectal. In addition, cystoceles and enteroceles are diseases wherein bladder and small intestine descend and protrude beyond the vaginal orifice (see, for example, non-patent document 6 and non-patent document 7). Such descent becomes conspicuous when abdominal pressure rises transiently as a result of straining or bearing a heavy load and the like. These diseases are prevalent in females, with childbirth, aging, and obesity being known as risk factors, and one of suggested causes thereof is the weakening of the pelvic floor muscles, fascias and perivisceral connective tissue that support pelvic organs including the bladder and the like. The pelvic floor muscles are skeletal muscles that unite with the pelvis in a hammock-like way, serving constantly to maintain some contraction and support the organs in the pelvis from below. In pelvic organ prolapse, rectal prolapse, cystoceles and enteroceles, organ weights reportedly become unendurable because of the weakening of these pelvic floor muscles, resulting in the descent of the pelvic organs and the rectum (see, for example, non-patent document 6 and non-patent document 7); it is thought that when abdominal pressure rises particularly, the increased pressure becomes unendurable and the protrusion becomes more conspicuous. On the other hand, it has been reported that when abdominal pressure rises, the urinary bladder is compressed, reflex via the urinary bladder-spinal cord-pelvic floor muscles and the urethra causes the pelvic floor muscles and the urethral sphincter to contract to increase urethral internal pressure, whereby urinary incontinence is prevented (see, for example, non-patent document 8). Similarly, upon a rise in abdominal pressure, the pelvic floor muscles contract reflexly to prevent not only urinary incontinence, but also the descent of the pelvic organs including bladder, small intestine (see, for example, patent document 2). When there is a disorder in this reflex pathway or the pelvic floor muscles, sufficient contraction of the pelvic floor muscles cannot be obtained and support for the pelvic organs including bladder, small intestine becomes inadequate. Organ prolapse is a disease wherein the pelvic floor organs (urinary tract, bladder, uterus, small intestine, rectal and the like) and the like protrude from the vaginal orifice or rectal orifice to the outside due to the insufficient contractile strength of the pelvic floor muscles. Organ prolapse includes the forms of rectal prolapse, uterine prolapse, urethral prolapse, cystoceles, enteroceles and the like depending on the kind of the protruded organ.
A condensed heterocyclic compound having a serotonin 5-HT2C receptor activating action is known (see, for example, patent documents 3 and 4). In addition, it is known that compounds that bind to the serotonin 5-HT2C receptor are useful in the treatment of stress urinary incontinence and the like (e.g., see patent documents 5-9).
Moreover, condensed heterocyclic compounds such as benzodiazepine compounds, pyridooxazepine compounds and the like are also known (see, for example, patent documents 10 and 11).